newyorkmetsfandomcom-20200214-history
New York Mets Season Games
' ' New York Mets Season Games is a program on SNY which features New York Mets games live for a few hours. It is hosted by Gary Cohen,Keith Hernandez and Ron Darling as they are the 3 main anchors for the game. Kevin Burkhardt is the on-field reporter for the show. Mets Pre-Game Live precedes it and Mets Post-Game Live succeeds it. Another version of the post-game show which recaps the game is Post Game Extra. The game also comes on WPIX. It's main sponsor is IO TV from 2009-2011. Hosts *Gary Cohen-Main Anchor (2006-) *Keith Hernandez-Hitting and Defensive analyst (2006-) *Ron Darling-Pitching analyst (2006-) *Kevin Burkhardt-On-Field Reporter/Backup Host (2007-) *Eamon McAnaney-Back up On-Field Reporter (2009-) *Jonas Schwartz-Back up On-Field Reporter (2009-) Former *Chris Cotter-On-Field Reporter (2006) *C.J. Papa-Back up On-Field Reporter (2012) *Tiffany Simons-Back up On-Field Reporter (2012) Sponsors These sponsors come on games on Sportsnet and Pix 11 0-9 *1.5 million Hamiltonian Race *5-hour Energy *811-Common Ground Alliance A *Acela *Acer *Acura/Advanced *American Airlines *American Red Cross *Amtrak Acela Express *A&P *ARC-It shows the doctor of the day from the station *Arpelle Equipment *Astoria Federal Savings Bank *Atlantic City (DO|AC) *Atlantic City Food & Wine Festival *AT&T *AUC Doctor of the Station-It shows the doctor of the day from the station *Audi B *Bank of America *Benjamin Moore *Bigelow Tea *BMW *Boar's Head *Bob's Discount Furniture *Boston Market *BP Gasoline with Invigorate *British Airways (First Non U.S. sponsor) *Brooklyn Burger *Bud Light Lime/Bud Light *Budweiser *Burger King C *Cadillac *Capital One Bank *Chase *Chevy *Cholula Hot Sauce *Chrysler *Citi/Bank (Mainly the entire sponsor on Tuesday Night Games in 2012 and 2013. Also on Tuesday Day Games in 2013.) *Clear 4G Internet *Corona/Corona Light D *Delta *Dick's Sporting Goods *Dodge *Dominoes *Dreyer's *Duane Reade *Dunkin Donuts E *eharmony *Emblem Health *Empire City Casino *ESPN New York (98.7 FM) *Extended Stay America F *Fiat *Firestone *Ford *FreeScore.com *Fuji Film G *Geico *GoPro (Sponsored a segment showing the players perspective from the field. They used Josh Thole in Spring Training of 2012.) *Grinds Coffee Pouches H *Heineken *HP *Honda *Hospital For Special Surgery *Hyundai I *Infiniti *IO TV J *Jaguar *Jeep *Jos. A. Bank K *KIA L *Lexus *Lincoln *LIU Brooklyn *Lowes M *Macy's *Marshall's *Mazda *McDonald's *Medowland Race Track *Mercedes Benz *Mitsubishi *MJHS *Modell's *Mountain Dew/Diet *Movie Promotions (Titles of films sponsoring the game) N *Nathans Famous *Nautica *Nissan *New Era *NFL Draft *North Shore LI J *NYU SCPS *New York's 529 College Saving's Program (Sponsor on Wednesday Night Games in 2013.) *New York Community Bank *New York Hospital Queens *New York Life *New York Power-ball/Lottery *New York Presbyterian *New York State Smokers Quit Line *New York State (I Love NY) *New York State (The New NY Works for Business) *New York Times *New York 811 O *Optimum P *Parts Authority *Partners-The Official Ground Transportation Provider of SNY & The Mets *Pathmark *PC Richards & Sons *Pennington *Pepsi Max Field of Dreams *Pepsi Max *Planet Fitness *PNC Bank Q *Quiznos R *Revel *Ridgewood Savings Bank *Rums of Puerto Rico S *Samsung GS 3 *Scorepad.com *Scott's *Send in the Clowns *Skechers *Sports Authority *State Farm-It shows the Agent of the Day *StubHub *Subway *Suzuki T *TD Bank *Thompson's Water Seal *Time Warner Cable (Mainly the entire sponsor on Thursday/Friday Night Games in 2012 and 2013. Also Thursday/Friday Day Games in 2013.) *T.J. Max *T-Mobile *Topps *Toshiba *Toyota *Tri Honda *TV Promotions (Titles of shows sponsoring the game) U *UPS Store *USAA V *Valley National Bank *Verizon/Fios *Volkswagen *Volvo W *Waldbaums *Wise X *Xerox Production The show takes place in a booth called the SNY Booth at formerly Shea Stadium and now currently at Citi Field. In the booth there are cameras and score cards that the guys use. In the background there is Lincoln Mercury sign and a SNY, WPIX poster in the back. On the road it has the same thing but the poster is a little different. If there is a double header then before it Mets Pre-Game Live airs then after the first game Post-Game airs then after the second game Mets Post-Game Live airs. This cancels The Daily News Live,The WheelHouse and the Loud Mouths. If there is a rain delay before or during the game on SNY the network airs re-runs of Beer Money,Mets Yearbooks,Mets Classics,UltiMet Classics,UltiMet Moments. If on WPIX then they show re-runs of Family Guy,American Dad and other shows from PIX 11. As of the start of the 2007 Mets season, SNY debuted a new set of graphics for both their Mets telecasts and SportsNite telecasts. These graphics include a new scoreboard which goes along the entire top portion of the screen as well as a new sports ticker on the bottom portion of the screen. The ticker now provides more stats including wins, losses, and saves, much like the ESPN Bottom Line ticker. The ticker has the sports league initials and a box for each team and their score and stats. During Mets games and other SNY shows it has the sponsor with their logo in the second to last box. At the end of the ticker is the SNY logo. At the start of the game they show two boxes on top of each other with the teams name with their record and the box with the initials shaded with the teams color. In the middle of the two boxes is the sponsor or the logo of WPIX or SNY. As part of the graphics when during replays of the game it shows the Mets logo flashing by to the clip and then back as it has changed in it's sound and appearance. The same goes for the SNY logo that does the same thing like the Mets logo. Even when they take a look at what's coming up on the post-game show or the NY Smoker's Quit Line Game Break segment. SNY features a "SNY HD" logo in the scoreboard for games that are available in high-definition on both the HD and SD feeds. Games shown on WPIX replace the SNY logo with the PIX11 logo. The scoreboard was updated in the 2009 Mets season. The pitching stats used to just pop-up on the screen now it has the pitchers name on top and the stats roll out and underneath it is the sponsor of the stats. It has the box of the team with the initial on the right or left of where that player is from. For a Mets player it flashes out like the Mets logo. The arrow for the other team is blue but for the Mets it is orange. The hitting stats also used to pop-up but now it slides out with a sound and flashy graphic like the Mets logo (Only for the Mets players). The arrow for the other team is blue but for the Mets it is orange. Currently it has a box with the initials of the team where the player is from on the left. In the space it has batter's name and position with a middle section on what he has done so far and his AVG,HR,RBI,OBP. Sometimes it has it in a scorecard form showing the innings and a box underneath each one. If that box is marked that means he has batted in that inning and what he did. When a player comes in batting,pitching or filling in they always show the box from their team with the other color besides orange which is for the Mets. In 2010-2011 the scoreboard was the same as the one that was released in 2009. At this time the scoreboard had the visiting team on the left end with the logo and letter initials in a box and in the same box a area for the score. When the game starts it is set up at 0. The next box is the inning box where it has the number and a yellow line on top or bottom depending whether it is the top or bottom half of the inning. Then it has 4 bases and when somebody is on base the base turns to a yellow color. The next box is the out box to see how many outs there are. The last box at the right is the ball/strike count in number form and after a pitch is thrown it shows the MPH and then it switches back to the ball/strike count. At the end of the scoreboard is the SNY logo. If a error takes place then right next to the bases a space opens up saying OFFICIAL SCORING:E 4 and then it goes back to the original set-up. The same thing for homeruns and it shows the player and how many of the year so far. When the game is over the FINAL appears in where the out count would be. In 2012 the scoreboard that was released in Spring Training. The scoreboard is now much smaller as it is now in a shape of a box in the top left hand corner of the screen. The scoreboard has the initials of the 2 teams with numbers to depict what the score is for the team. Right next to it is 3 bases to show where which bases players are on. If there is a player on base the base turns to a yellow color. Next to it is a little box that has the inning with a line on top or bottom to depict if the current inning is the top or bottom half. When a team is batting there is a ball/strike count. On top is 3 dots that turn yellow if it's a ball and 2 dots on the bottom that turn red if it's a strike. Under the bases and inning count is the out section to show how many outs there are so far. If a team is not batting then it shows the pitch count for each pitcher in the game. Once the pitch is thrown it shows how many MPH and it switches back to the pitch count. The ball/strike count and pitch count switch depending on if the team is batting or pitching. The OFFICIAL SCORING appears on the bottom of the team who committed the error. Also the same goes for homeruns. During the game the show has pop-up ads from their sponsors giving information in a little box in the bottom left corner. The same goes for movie promotions. When sponsoring shows during the game it takes the bottom portion of the screen and it's logo and sponsor and giving the time it comes on. The guys at the booth give the description of the show and after that the graphic for the show goes away. Segments Lineups This shows the lineups for both teams for the game. It is sponsored by Ford,Mazda,Geico,Audi,Toyota,Lexus,Hyundai,Movie Promotions,Tri Honda,Chrysler. In 2012 the lineup's graphic became a lineup card and it had the writing in blue. It shows the position the players name and whether he bats left,right or switch going with L,R,S. In 2013 the graphics changed again as on the side of the lineup it shows both teams bench players. It doesn't show their position but in 3 sections it shows whether they bat left,switch or right going with L,S,R. Their name is in blue writing like in the lineup card. Defense This shows the defense for both teams for the game. It is sponsored by Coors Light,Citi,Geico,Lexus,Chrysler Jeep Dodge Summer Event,Bank of America,Mazda,Dunkin Donuts,Toyota,Nissan,New York Life,New York Power-ball/Lottery. Pitching Stats This shows the current pitcher for the game such as starters and relievers. The stats are sponsored by Hyundai, Toyota, Verizon, Chevy, Lincoln, Caesars Atlantic City, Hankook, BMW, Jaguar, Bank of America, Capital One Bank. Hitting Stats This shows the current players hitting stats for the game. On Deck This shows a batter from either team getting ready to bat in the game as it shows his stats for the game or other stats. It has a pop-up from the scoreboard on the screen underneath the teams box as it is highlighted yellow when it pops-out. Inside Pitch This shows the inside report on the current pitchers usually starters. It is sponsored by Xerox. Keys to the Game This shows what should the Mets do to win the current game and upcoming games. It is sponsored by Cadillac,Jaguar. Doing More on Defense This segment shows a good defensive play from a player on either team. It is sponsored by Home Depot,Cadillac. Play of the Game This segment shows the play that has the most biggest impact on the game. It is sponsored by Mazda. Delta Assist of the Game This segment shows a good defensive assist from a player on either team. It is similar to the Doing More on Defense segment. It is sponsored by Delta. Never Stop Improving This segment shows a players stats that continue to improve through the season. It is sponsored by Lowe's. The segments name is the slogan of Lowe's. Painting the Corners This segment shows the Mets starter getting strikeouts at the corner of the plate. It is sponsored by Benjamin Moore. Around The Majors/Drive Around The Majors This shows what news is surrounding the major leagues. It is sponsored by Dunkin Donuts,Cadillac,McDonalds,UPS Store,Clear 4G Internet,Geico,KIA,Capital One Bank,Delta,Boar's Head. In 2012 it became Drive Around The Majors which is sponsored by KIA,Nissan,Boar's Head,Honda,Infiniti,Mazda,Audi,Cadillac,Volkswagen,McDonalds,Mitsubishi. Umpiring Crew This shows the games current crew and staff of umpires for the game and maybe for the current series. Upcoming Schedule/Pocket Schedule This shows the upcoming home and away games for the Mets this season and what time it will be on and on which network. It is sponsored by IO TV,Fiat,Citi,Audi,American Airlines,Subway,Geico,Mazda,Boar's Head,Acura,McDonalds,Chrysler,New York Community Bank,Ridgewood Savings Bank,Acela,Skechers,Astoria Federal Savings Bank,Samsung GS 3,Buffalo Wild Wings,Capital One Bank,Dodge,T.J. Max,Marshall's,StubHub,Hospital For Special Surgery,New York State (I Love NY),Wise,Nissan. First Run Recap This shows video of the first run scored to start off the game for either team. It is sponsored by Dunkin Donuts and Chevy. Run Review/Homerun Review This shows video recap of a run being scored and a homerun being hit. 5th Inning Recap This shows the current Box Score up until the bottom half of the 5th inning showing the score and stats so far in the game. It is sponsored by Subway,Acela,Delta,Nissan,KIA,Tri Honda,ESPN New York (98.7 FM),Heineken,Modell's. 6th Inning Recap This shows the current Box Score up until the bottom half of the 6th inning showing the score and stats so far in the game. It is sponsored by Delta,Tri Honda. It is similar to the 5th Inning Recap. 7th Inning Stretch This shows the fans enjoying the time at the ballpark during the stretch. It is sponsored by Dunkin Donuts. Between Innings This shows what is going on in the dugout of either team. Video Recap This shows a recap by video of the key moments of the game so far. It is sponsored by HP,Time Warner Cable,Mazda,Nissan,BMW,Fuji Film,New York State (I Love NY),New York State (The New NY Works for Business),Volvo,Chase,Geico. Last Night This shows a recap of what happened in last night's game and some of the key moments in the Mets win or loss. Flashback This segment is similar to Amazin Memories but it shows a key moment from the past. It is also called Yesterday. This Date In Mets History This segment shows video in the Mets past on important events in Mets history. It is also known as This Date in Baseball which is sponsored by Infiniti,Klondike. This Date in Baseball History This segment shows memories from baseballs past. It is sponsored by Infiniti. Amazin Memories This segment shows recap of the Mets seasons at some of it's most historic and greatest moments. Most of them come from the 1986 Season and from the 1986 World Series. Another segment is called Mets Memories and another called Mets Moments. Signature Pitch This segment shows a certain pitch of a pitcher and how he uses it during the course of his outing. Coors Light Freeze Cam This segment shows a pitch swung on and missed or ball rolling up the line to determine it is either fair or foul. Also even on homeruns to see where the ball landed to determine if it is a homerun. Even on defensive plays. It is sponsored by Coors Light. Coors Light Cold Hard Fact This segment shows a fact about the game which includes facts on teams and players. It is sponsored by Coors Light. Index This segment features a stat on a player or team that is usually unheard of. It is sponsored by Firestone. Ultra Mo This segment was used only in 2010. It showed slow motion highlights on a play. However the segment later lost popularity among SNY Mets fans and it died. Super Slow Motion This segment shows a scene from the game in slow motion. It is sponsored by Mercedes Benz. Pitch Differential This shows a recap of when a mets pitcher who gives up a hit or a homerun and see where the ball should have landed in the strike-zone instead of it being hit out of it. It is sponsored by IO TV. Pitch Sequence This show the pitches thrown to a batter and see each pitch during the at-bat. Top Pitch/Mets Prospect The show takes a look at the top prospect that the Mets or any other team facing them has been in the news with the team. It is sponsored by Time Warner Cable. On The Farm This segment takes a look at the Mets top prospect in the Mets farm system. It is hosted by Kevin Burkhardt. Mets Box Score This shows the list of Mets players who batted and their stats so far in the game. It is sponsored by Burger King,Verizon,Hospital for Special Surgery,New York Community Bank,Audi,Volkswagen,Heineken,KIA. Winner's Box Score/Mets Box Score If the Mets or any other team win they show the box score which shows the players stats for the game. It is sponsored by Subway,Burger King. Middle of the Game Box Score During the game there is a box score that shows up at the end to each half of the inning. It is sponsored by Citi, Caesars Atlantic City, Pepsi Max, Xerox, New York's 529 College Saving's Program, ' Geico',' Verizon', Harrahs, Precise, Duane Reade, Budweiser, Time Warner Cable, Delta,Tri Honda. It shows the team initials sometimes with the boxes and it's runs, hits, and errors in a box titled R H E on the top of the box. As the Due Up: comes out of it showing the upcoming batters image in their teams uniform and their last name in a box. Also for the inning sponsors their logo appears in the top left corner or on the left next to the score. At the bottom it says what the current status is of inning (if it's the middle or end) and the game is being broadcasted on SNY or WPIX with the logo. Final Box Score/Game Summary Box Score At the end of the game a box score appears showing the final score,hits and errors. It is sponsored by Pepsi Max, Verizon, Xerox, Caesars Atlantic City, FreeScore.com, New York Community Bank, KIA,' Chase', Geico, Audi, Citi, Wise, Duane Reade, Delta, Dodge, Jeep, Movie Promotions, Hyundai, Time Warner Cable, Fuji Film, Volkswagen, Astoria Federal Savings Bank,TD Bank,BMW,Tri Honda,New York's 529 College Saving's Program,Tropicana,Budweiser,Lexus,Extended Stay America,Infiniti. It also shows the status of the game which is final and the game is broadcasted on SNY or WPIX. If it is extra innings then it says Final/10 (depending what inning it ended in). It also shows the sponsor on the box. Line Score This shows a box score in a flat style. It is sponsored by FreeScore.com,New York Power-ball/Lottery,Nissan,American Express,BMW,Bank of America,Volvo,Mercedes Benz,New York's 529 College Saving's Program. National League Scoreboard/Out of Town Score The show takes a look at games being currently played or upcoming games by other National League teams. It is sponsored by Sports Authority,Chrysler,Dodge,Jeep,Geico,Revel,Bank of America,Dunkin Donuts,Boars Head,Atlantic City (DO|AC),Audi,Nissan,McDonald's,Honda. A.L./N.L. Standings This shows the current standings in the each division in the National League and American League from East,Central and West. It is sponsored by Dunkin Donuts,KIA. A.L./N.L. Wild Card This shows the current standings in the wild card for both leagues. It is sponsored by Dunkin Donuts. Reports Kevin Burkhardt does reports and interviews live on the field and around the stadium seats and clubhouse. His interviews are sponsored by Xerox,Absolut Vodka,Citi,Delta,Cholula Hot Sauce,Time Warner Cable,Tempurpedic. It is also called Let's Check in with Kevin Burkhardt. Report from the Pepsi Porch Kevin does a live report of any news and info during the game live from the Pepsi Porch. It is sponsored by Pepsi Max/'Pepsi Max Field of Dreams'. During games broadcasted from the porch the report by Kevin at the top of Pepsi Porch is called View from the Pepsi Porch. He also does it from the Mo Zone which is sponsored Modell's. Legendary Opponent When the Mets are on the road or at home they take a look at a player from the past who was a real opponent that drove the Mets then crazy. It shows the players career stats. It is sponsored by Pepsi Max Field of Dreams. Player Profile This shows a particular player and his stats and career highlights and rankings with those stats. On the right side is a image of the player with a bat or a glove (if he his a pitcher). Quote Board This shows a quote from someone from the organization of the Mets or other teams. It is sponsored by Time Warner Cable. Ask the Booth Kevin Burkhardt goes up to fans at the stadium and they give out questions to the booth. It is always around the Verizon Booth. It is sponsored by Verizon. In 2010 the fans could call or email the guys about a question concerning the team. Kid Caster Once a year SNY picks a kid to call a Mets game for one inning. It began since 2009. It is sponsored by New York's 529 College Saving's Program. Call to the Bullpen This segment is when a pitcher is taken out of the game and a pitcher from the bullpen from either team comes into the game. It is sponsored by Verizon/Fios/Quantum,Lincoln,Metro PCS,Dunkin Donuts,Geico,Nissan,Sprint,BMW,Hyundai,Acura,Infiniti. Father/Son Cam This shows fathers and sons at the ballpark. It is sponsored by Nautica. Changes for the Game After a bullpen call or a pinch hitting role by either teams it shows the players who have now entered the game and what position they will be playing. Only when they take the field. Pitching Line This segment shows the winning pitcher in this case the starters stats in the game. It is sponsored by Ram. Inning Sponsors *3rd inning- FreeScore.com *5th inning- Ford Trivia Question This segment asks baseball trivia and then later during the game it shows the answer. It is sponsored by Aflac,At&t. In 2013 fans could send questions through Twitter to stump Gary on his knowledge of Mets trivia. Text Poll This segment asks a question related to baseball and the answer by sending a text. Then it shows the poll results by percentage of who voted for more for the question. It is sponsored by Toyota,Verizon,Chevy. Tweet of the Game This asks the fans who are watching the game on TV a question and you can text your response on twitter to the guys broadcasting the game. It is sponsored by Toyota. Twisted But True Fact Hard Ice Tea This segment shows a fact that people might find surprising or interesting. It is sponsored by Twisted Tea Hard Ice Tea. Game Break This segment shows the latest games from around the majors. It is hosted by Chris Carlin and sometimes by Gary Apple,Brian Custer,Jonas Schwartz,Eamon McAnaney,Michelle Yu and Kirk Gimenez. It is sponsored by New York State Smokers Quit Line. Their number is 1-866-NY-QUITS. It is also sponsored by Fuji Film,Tri Honda,Nissan. Clock This shows a clock at the side of the screen seeing how long it takes a player to run the bases,pitch,or defense. Tour of the Ballpark/Stadium This segment shows different views of stadiums while the Mets are on the road or at home. It is sponsored by Citi,Fiat,Infiniti,Chase,McDonalds,Geico,Chevy,T.J. Max,Marshall's,Hyundai,Audi. Who's Hot This segment shows which players have been really good so far in the season. It is sponsored by TGIF Friday's,Cholula Hot Sauce,McDonalds,T-Mobile,Movie Promotions. Hot Team This shows the Mets hottest stats so far. It is sponsored by Cholula Hot Sauce. Flamethrower/High Speed Pitch This shows the fastest pitch thrown by the game's starting pitchers or relievers. It is sponsored by Cholula Hot Sauce,Mazda,Verizon/Fios. At some point during the game it has a little pop-up with a speed clock of how fast the pitch was thrown by the pitcher. Avg. Fastball Velocity This show a pitchers fastball velocity on average compared to other pitchers in the league. It is sponsored by Verizon. Saves This shows the saves leader in the National League. It is sponsored by New York Community Bank. Mets Bullpen This shows the stats for the Mets bullpen. It is sponsored by Time Warner Cable. All-Time Home Run Leaders This shows the all-time homerun leaders in the MLB. It is sponsored by Time Warner Cable. Home Runs This shows the players that lead in homeruns in the National League or for a team. It is sponsored by Time Warner Cable. Fantasy Leaders This shows stats where players lead in a specific category in the National League. It is sponsored by Empire City Casino. Runs Batted In/RBI Leaders This shows the current players with the most RBI's in the MLB. Or it shows RBI leaders for a team. It is sponsored by Time Warner Cable. Extra-Base Hits This shows the current players with the most extra-base hits leading the National League. It is sponsored by Time Warner Cable. 40+ HR & 120+ RBI vs Mets This shows player who have hit 40 plus homeruns and 120 plus RBI's in their career against the Mets. It is sponsored by Time Warner Cable. Complete Game Leaders This shows pitcher who have the most complete game wins by decade. It is sponsored by Firestone. Changing of the Guard This shows the stats of a player that left the Mets and the player that took over for him so far in the season. It is sponsored by Time Warner Cable. Below is the list of those that were placed on the list. *Jose Reyes & Ruben Tejada Stolen Bases This shows the current leaders in stolen bases in the MLB. It is sponsored by Time Warner Cable. 2012 Coaching Staff This shows the current coaching staff of a team and their career numbers in the majors. It is sponsored by Time Warner Cable. Citi Probables This shows the upcoming pitchers for the upcoming games and series. It is sponsored by Citi. Other Side of the Diamond This shows quotes of the staff of the other team playing currently against the Mets or a former player who has had experience playing against the Mets. It is sponsored by Pepsi Max,Bigelow Tea. On the Shelf/On The Way Back This shows news,facts and stats about players on the DL. For on the way back it shows the news,facts and stats but the player is on his way to returning the major leagues. The Recovery Room This shows a teams players on the DL and info regarding about them. It is sponsored by New York Presbyterian. Ariel Coverage This shows the view above of the home stadium from a helicopter view. It is sponsored by Direct TV. Track of Thought This segment determines what is going on a players mind on a play. Sometimes they do it with Keith Hernandez on his opinion on the game. It is sponsored by Acela. Dialed In This segment shows a player during a play or an at-bat. They do it with Keith Hernandez. It is sponsored by Verizon. Upgrade This segment shows a teams upgrade usually with a player that has impacted the team. They do it with Darling. It is sponsored by Verizon. Upcoming Games/Homestead This shows the upcoming games or homestead of teams playing against the Mets. Update from MetsBlog The show goes live to the Verizon studio at Citi Field to get an update from MetsBlog by the founder Matt Cerrone. It is sponsored by Verizon. Upcoming on Geico SportsNite During the game the shows takes a look at the 3 main topics coming up later on the night on Geico SportsNite. Upcoming on Mets-Post Game Live During the 9th inning of every game the show goes to the SNY studio and see what's coming up next on Mets Post-Game Live. Next Telecast During the 9th inning the show shows their next telecast for the game on SNY or Pix 11. If there is a game on Pix they show what is next on the channel and what is next on SNY. If on SNY then the only show what is next on that channel. External Links *Keith Hernandez Twitter Page *Ron Darling Twitter Page *Kevin Burkhardt Twitter Page *Eamon McAnaney Twitter Page *Eamon McAnaney FaceBook Page *Jonas Schwartz Twitter Page *Chris Cotter FaceBook Page *Gary,Keith,Ron's Official Website *Programming *Videos Category:Mets Station Network Category:SNY